The Cielo Angelo Hacker
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: Reborn is sent by Nono to teach his grandson to become Decimo but there are some problem like Tsuna is mute, traumatized, somehow know about the mafia, knows how to uses his flames but they were once sealed, Is the worlds greatest hacker and why he has a matching tattoo to reborn in the same exact spot and many more. R27, Strong tsuna, Mute Tsuna, Smart Tsuna, Adult Arco.


Hey guys i hope you like this story.

* * *

In Sicily, Italy there was a mansion; The mansion is the HQ Base to the biggest crime syndicate and mafia Famiglia in the whole world. The name of the mafia famiglia is Vongola which was created by Primo or Giotto Vongola and Vongola was originally a Vigilante to protect the people from both the mafia and the law. That was 400 and now the leader is Nono or Timoteo who is currently sitting across form a person who is a very infamous being known by all of the mafia, his name is Reborn and he is the strongest of the 'I Prescelti Sette' or the Arcobaleno's and The Worlds Greatest Hitman.

* * *

He had been called into Nono's office for a job and he had a clue of what this job was and believe it or not even though he was a hitman it was not a assassination. He glanced at his old friend he looked tired and not just because he had just finished any bosses enemy otherwise known as paper work but because he was getting old and god damn it that meant so was he even if his body hasn't changed since The Fated Day.

Timoteo was the ninth boss of Vongola and he has had the longest Regine in the history of vongola he was now in his late 70's (He was not telling how old he himself was so dont even think of trying) and he was having problems with his legs so he could no longer fight.

Timoteo's old age meant he was looking for a heir but only people with vongola blood can be the boss and while Timoteo had had children four to be in fact but three died and the fourth is adopted meaning he can not become boss. There were only two other people with Vongola blood in the world and one could not become boss because he is the leader or Boss of CEDEF (where one of the other Arcobaleno work her name is Lal Mirch) his name is Sawada Iemitsu.

The other he knows little about other that what that Idiot buffoon tells everyone which is that he is cute, shy, and clumsy. What he does know is that he is Iemitsu's son, is a teen, has no clue what his dad does and nothing about the Mafia. The reason why Timoteo would call him here about the heir would because he would be the one to tort- ahem i mean tutor him. The reason why Timoteo would want him to tutor his heir would be because he taught Dino Chiavarone the boss of a Allie of Vongola to become Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a throat being cleared and he looked towards the sound he met the eyes of his friend and nodded showing he was listening. Seeing the nod Timoteo started speaking.

"Reborn i know you have probably guessed why i have called you here we have been friends for a long time and i have seen how great a boss Dino has become so i would have no one else teach my Grandson how to become a boss."

He nodded showing he understood. The reason why Timoteo said Grandson if you were wondering it is because he once went to visit the Heir during a vacation to see if he was worthy and Timoteo had become close to him and saw his a grandson.

Timoteo smiled at his friend and continued.

"I am sure you heard about my Grandson Tsunayoshi from Iemitsu" He continued ignoring the scoff " _But_ all you have heard is wrong.." He raised his eyebrows at that and was going to question him when Timoteo raised his hand stopping him."I am sure you have heard of our hacker that i asked to work for us after he hacked into our system he is known to be the greatest hacker in the world and he goes by the name of Cielo Angelo." Once again he nod but was still confused which Timoteo saw but continued.

"Well though i did not know it at first he is Tsunayoshi and the reson how i know that you will have to ask him when you meet him and no sadly Iemitsu does not know and that was my Grandsons decision. He also has access to his flames you will have to ask him this too since it is connected to why he became a hacker and how i know." Timoteo stared deeply into his friends eyes when he said the next part.

"Reborn there is one thing more you should know before you leave. Tsunayoshi... He is mute something happened and while he has the ability to talk he wont because he is traumatized form what happened. He wont even talk to his mother or his childhood friend so i ask you to help him speak once again help him get over what happened."

For a while he just sat there absorbing what he had learned not only is his new student a famous hacker he is a traumatized mute who has access to his flames. He sighed knowing that this is going to much much more harder than training Dino. He then smirks he has always loved a good challenge. He got up and nodded to Timoteo.

"I have only one question does he know if he is the heir?"

His friend smiled but dont let that sweet and kind smile fool you there is a reason he is friends with this guy and it is because they have something in common and that is they are both sadistic and this time it is aimed at him.

He twitched the last time it was aimed at him was before he was cursed in to an immortal body and he had woken up with a pounding headache, a tattoo and the knowledge that he should never take dares from him while drunk. He had been teased for years for getting a tattoo but he still nor does any one else know why it had been R27 why right above his heart. He still had it because he had been dared to do it and his pride would not let him remove it.

"No i have not so i will let you take care of that and you might not want to use your usual teaching methods and not to believe Iemitsu about his wife she is very protective and not at all oblivious anymore."

Reborn nodded and looked at his friend then smirked having known that Iemitsu was an idiot and this just proved it why Timoteo allowed that idiot to be the boss of CEDEF.

"Alright thanks for the advise and for telling me this. I will be leaving so i can prepare and i would like a file that has all of the correct facts about Tsunayoshi if you would please."

The mafia boss nodded already knowing that this would happened so he had prepared it ahead of time so he handed it over. After he was handed the folder he left to do as he said get ready even is some of that getting ready is making a few phone calls to some people who he would need help with even if one of them is a pervert, a kid who loves bombs, an ex who still loves him, and a fellow Arcobaleno who he hates but will be needed to teach his new student more about his little hobbie.


End file.
